A Day in the Life
by zdaefanhsmfan
Summary: About a girl who goes through life. Lots of things happen so it is hard to exlain.
1. Chapter 1

**Characters**

Bailey Cooper (B)- 17 years old (18 in two months)

Jesse Cooper (J)- Bailey's twin brother.

Adrian Cooper (A)- Bailey's younger 9 year old brother.

Zac (Z)- You know who he is.

**Chapter 1- The Encounter**

B- "Must you tell everyone Jesse?"

J- "Of course I do I'm proud of you and you're my sister."

B- "I only got into State."  
J- "Hey only like 10 to 20 peeps get into state. You're my super speller."

B- "Stop it! You're so annoying!"

J- "That's what brothers are for."

Bailey's twin brother Jesse is always showing her off to all of his friends because she's "so smart". But Bailey would rather be in her room listening to her ipod. She hated being smart it wasn't her fault after all her parents were smart too. Her younger brother Adrian didn't help either because he wasn't very smart at all and always teasing Bailey about being a "genius". He was in love with the Disney movie High School Musical and it bugged her so much because she thought it was cheesy but he was always talking about it.

B- "Get outta here Jesse!"

J- "Fine I'll leave and let you get back to whatever it was you were doing!"

Next morning in the Cooper's kitchen

B- "Mom I'm too tired to go to school today."  
Mrs. Cooper- "Too bad, now go upstairs and get ready for school."

B- "But mom it's the last day of school and all were going to do is parties and stuff."

Mrs. Cooper- "You're going to school end of discussion. Now go get ready!"

B- "Fine gosh!"

Bailey left the kitchen and went up to her room. She hated the last day of school she thought it was a total waste of time all they did was party you might as well just stay home. So she didn't know why she had to go. She picked out a pair of denim jeans and an orange (her favorite color) polo and went back downstairs.

B- "See ya later mom I'm off to school."

Mrs. Cooper – "You better go to school."

B- "I will! Bye."

She got into her car and was on her way. While she was driving she saw a guy lying down on the side of the street. So she pulled over to see if he was okay.

B- "Are you okay?"

Guy- "Yeah I just tripped."

B- "Here let me help you up."

Guy- "Thanks."

B- "Oh my gosh you're…."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Something Familiar**

B- "… you're bleeding."

Guy- "It's just a little scrape."

B- "Yeah but your pants are ripped."

Guy- "No they were like that before."

B- "Oh."

Guy- "Well thanks for the help again. Do you want to go get some coffee or something?"

B- "Sure."

Bailey thought there was something familiar about the guy but she couldn't figure it out. They drove in silence to the starbucks down the road. Finally once they got there and got their coffee the guy started some conversation.

Guy- "So I don't even know your name."

B- "Oh yeah it's Bailey Cooper. What's your name?"

Guy- "I'm Zac Efron. So do you live here in California?"

B- "Yeah, you?"

Z- "Yep I go to LA a lot but I was born here."

B- "Cool, so what were you doing in my neighborhood?"

Z- "Walking."

B- "Oh, were you walking to a particular place or for a particular reason?"

Z- "I've just been under a lot of pressure lately and needed some air."

B- "Why are you under pressure?"

Z- "Just too much going on. What about you where were you heading?"

B- "Oh crap!"

Bailey suddenly remembered she was supposed to be on her way to school. If her mom found out she had gone for coffee with some boy instead she would be way dead. She didn't want to leave Zac but she didn't want to get in trouble with her mom.

Z- "What?"  
B- "Sorry Zac I forgot I am supposed to be somewhere. I've got to go. Can I call you later?"  
Z- "Sure here's my number."

B- "Thanks, sorry I have to leave so soon. Bye."

Z- "Bye."

Bailey left starbucks, got into her car, and was on her way again. She arrived at school just before the 1st bell. Through out the whole day all she could think about was Zac and how gorgeous he was.

L- "Bailey! Bailey! What's wrong with you today? You keep spacing out."

B- "Sorry Lil I'm just thinking about this guy I met today. He looked so familiar but I can't figure out why. It is killing me."

L- "Ooooooh a boy, what was his name?"

B- "Zac Efron and he is so cute and so familiar. It's bugging me so much that I can't remember where I have seen him before."  
L- "Wait did you say Zac Efron?"  
B- "Yeah so."

L- "He plays …"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3- **The Surprise

L- "He plays the lead in that new Disney channel movie High School Musical."

B- "What you mean he's an actor?"

L- "Yep pretty famous too."

B- "Wow no wonder he is under a lot of pressure."

L- "Wow you're dating a famous guy is more like it."

B- "We're not dating officially."  
L- "Well you will be soon."

Bailey knew he looked familiar and know she knew why. It was from all those times Adrian made her watch High School Musical. She couldn't believe he hadn't told her. Then she remembered she had his phone number and decided to call and ask why once she got home.

Cooper's house Bailey's bedroom

Bailey picked up her cell phone and dialed Zac's number. He picked up on the second ring.

Z- "Hello?"

B- "Why didn't you tell me?"  
Z- "Wow you cut right to the chase. Tell you what?"

B- "That you're famous."  
Z- "I don't know, I didn't think it would make a difference."

B- "It doesn't. I'm just mad you didn't tell me."

Z- "Sorry I was going to on the phone tonight."

B- "Why not face to face?"

Z- "I thought you would make a scene."  
B- "Well I wouldn't have."

Z- "Well I'm really sorry; I won't ever do it again. Can we talk about something else like another date?

B- "You mean we are dating?"  
Z- "If you want to I mean I like you."  
B- "Sure I like you too. How about a movie tomorrow night?"

Z- "Ok, can I pick you up at 7?"  
B- "Sure."

Z- "Ok then it's a date. Bye."

B- "Bye."

The next morning Bailey slept in until 10am. She tried to sleep longer but was too excited about her date with Zac tonight. So she got up and picked out a plaid skirt and a white tank top to wear. Since her date with Zac wasn't until much later she decided to call up Lily to see what she was up to.

L- "Hello?"

B- "Hey Lil what's up?"

L- "Nothing much, you?"  
B- "I've got a date tonight with Zac!"

L- "Oooooh score one for Bailey. Did you talk to him about the being famous thing?"  
B- "Yeah he just said he didn't think it would make a difference but I told him I was just mad because he didn't tell me and we worked it out. Obviously I mean I have a date tonight!"

L- "Sweet! Hey do you think maybe I could come over until your date tonight?"

B- "I guess."

L- "Ok I'll be right over. Bye."

B- "Bye."

So Lily came over to Bailey's house. While she was there they talked about her date tonight, what she would wear, and stuff like that. Zac called at 6:55 and said he was 5 minutes away so Lily left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4-** The Date

Zac picked Bailey up about 5 minutes later. When they got to the theatre they decided on a movie called Ice Age 2 after some debate. Then they bought their tickets, soda, popcorn, candy, and took their seats. Since the movie didn't start for another 10 minutes Bailey started a conversation.

B- "So got any new jobs lately?"

Z- "As a matter of fact I did. You're looking at the star of a new fox series called "If you lived here, You'd be home now"."

B- "Cool. When does it air?"

Z- "Not for a while we haven't even started filming yet I just got the news about getting the part. But what about you what are you up to."

B- "Oh you know regular girl teen stuff."

Z- "No I don't know 1) I'm not a girl and 2) I'm not regular."

B- "You are to me; I mean look we're on a date that is a regular teen thing."

Z- "I guess but I mean is there anything special you are doing lately?"

B- "Not really just dating you."blushes

Z-blushing too "Umm thanks."

Bailey leans over and kisses him on the cheek. They both blush but Zac leans over again and kisses her on the lips. They start to get really passionate but then the movie starts so they stop because they do want to actually watch the movie. But they do hold hands through the whole thing. After the movie is over Zac asks Bailey if she wants to come over to his house for some pizzas and she agrees. Once they are at home and finished the pizza they watch another movie but this time they have already seen it.hint hint

B- "So are we going to continue what Ice Age 2 stopped?"

Z-surprised "Ok"

They are sitting on an L couch with Zac in the point of the L and Bailey leaning on him. They start to kiss passionately Bailey s pushing Zac to the back of the couch and Zac is pulling her in to. Zac starts to reach to take off Bailey's shirt but she pushes his hands down and stops kissing him long enough to say "Not on the first date". They keep making out for about half the movie then things settle down a little. They are both very tired so Bailey lays her head on Zac's stomach and both fall asleep.

Zac wakes up when the sun hits his eyes through his bedroom window. He looks down and sees Bailey laying on him still asleep. He kisses the top of her head and slowly eases from under her without waking her. He gets up and goes into the bathroom to take a shower when he came out Bailey was up and watching TV.

Z- "Hey."

B- "Hey, I had fun last night."

Z- "Yeah, me too. Do you wanna take a shower?"

B- "Sure thanks."

So Bailey goes into the bathroom and takes a shower. Meanwhile Zac is making her breakfast down stairs he brings it back up just when Bailey is walking out of the shower.

B- "Awww you made me breakfast. Thanks."  
Z- "Well I had nothing else to do."

B- "Well thanks. So what do you want to do?"

Z- "I don't know. Shouldn't you call your parents won't they be worried."

B- "Yeah I guess."

So Bailey calls up her mom and tells her where she is and that she's safe. Her mom says its fine she understands but she can't sleepover at Zac's house again tonight. Then she hung up.

Z- "What'd she say?"

B- "Just that I can't sleepover again tonight but she's fine with me coming over here and staying the night every once in a while."

Z- "Oh okay that's good. Did she say I couldn't come over to your house tonight?"

B- "No but I'm sure she'll say no."

Z- "Can't you just ask?"

B- "Fine"

Bailey calls her mom again to ask if Zac can come over tonight.

Mrs. Cooper (M)- "Hello?"

B- "Hey mom sorry to bother you again but I was wondering if Zac could come over to our house and stay the night since I can't stay here again?"

M- "Sure I don't see why not you are responsible."

B- "Really? Thanks mom we'll be over at about noon."

M- "Ok honey bye."

B- "Bye."

B-to Zac "She said yes."

Z- "Cool. Did you say we would be over there at noon?

B- "Yeah so."

Z- "It's 11am now."

B- "So we have an hour. You wanna go for a walk on the beach?"

Z- "Yeah sure."

As thy were leaving for the beach Zac's brother Dylan saw Bailey and was like

D- "Ooooh Zac's got a girlfriend Zac's got a girlfriend."

Z- "Shut up Dylan and go away!"

Dylan ran up the stairs saying "Zac's got a girlfriend" over and over again so they just headed out again. Once on the beach Zac started another conversation.

Z- "Sorry about my brother he has no common sense."

B- "I didn't expect him to he's related to you."  
Z- "Ooooooh harsh blow. I'm really hurt."pretending to be sad but laughs

B- laughs "Oh I'm so sorry. Will you ever forgive me?"

Z- "I don't know I'm gonna need some convincing."

B- "Ok"

She grabs him into a tight hug and starts to kiss him passionately.

B- "Is that good?"  
Z- "Yep that'll do."

They walk hand in hand the rest off the way down the beach until they reach Bailey's house. They walk inside say hi to Bailey's mom then go upstairs.

Z- "Wouldn't this be considered the second date?"

B- "Yeah I suppose so."

Z- "Ok good."

Zac comes over and starts kissing Bailey romantically slowly walking her over to her bed. He falls down on the bed so Bailey is on top of him and starts to take her shirt off again but once again Bailey pushes his hands down and says "Not on the second date either."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5-** The Call

They lay there making out for about 15 minutes then suddenly Zac's phone rang.

Z- "Hello."

Voice on the other line- "Hey Zac its Ashley! Guess what?"

Z- "What?"

Ashley Tisdale (T) - "There is going to be a sequel to High School Musical!"

Z- "Wow oh my gosh how when where why?"

T- "There were so many great reviews and everything Disney decided to make a sequel are you on?"  
Z- "Yeah of course! When do we start filming?"

T- "Monday in LA"  
Z- "Wait you mean tomorrow?"

T- "Disney said they could get you plain tickets for today and everything! Ok?"

Z- "Let me call you back Ash."hangs up without letting Ashley finish

B- "Who was that?"  
Z- "Ashley."

B- "You mean like Ashley Tisdale like Sharpay?"

Z- "Yeah."

B- "Oh" holding in excitement

Z- "There is going to be a sequel to High School Musical"

B-cutting him off "Oh that's great Zac!"

Z- "Wait let me finish; we have to start filming tomorrow in Los Angeles."

B- "Oh."

Z- "Do you think maybe… oh never mind."

B- "What?"

Z- "Well maybe you could come with me and maybe be an extra or something in the film."

B- "Oh my gosh that is a great idea. How long will the filming take?"

Z- "About 4 weeks 2 for practice 2 for filming."

B- "I'll go ask my mom."

Bailey left Zac up in her room and ran into her mom's room to ask her. She walked in and found…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- **You need to Knock

And found her mom and her dad getting at it! She immediately turned around and left the room. She was so freaked out she ran up to her room grabbed Zac and ran back down stairs and out the door.

Z- "What happened?"

**­**B- "I saw something that I didn't ever wanna see!"

Z- "Ewww gross! But you know you have to go back sometime tonight our plain leaves at 6pm and it's already 4pm!"

B- "What!"

Z- "Yeah."

B- "Fine let's go back."

So they turned around and headed back home. Bailey was thinking the whole way home about how to go along asking her mom if she could go with Zac. Since her mom didn't know Bailey had seen her she was going to be acting normal. When they finally reached home Zac asked Bailey if she was ready and she nodded so they walked in the house to find her mom and dad sitting at the kitchen table.

M- "Hey guys I thought you already came home."  
B- "Yeah but we decided to go out for ice cream. Sorry we didn't tell you."she lied

M- "That's fine so what's up?"

B- "I was wonder if I could go to LA with Zac to film High School Musical the sequel?"she said all this very fast

M- "I don't know I long is it going to take?"

B- "Only 4 weeks come on mom its summer ad I'm almost 18."

M- "When do you leave?"  
B- "Tonight it's kinda short notice but we have to go tonight they start filming tomorrow."

M- "Well you better get packing."

B- "Oh mom thank you so much I love you so much. Bye we're gonna start packing."

M- "Ok."

When they got upstairs Zac told Bailey that he had to go pack up his own stuff and that he would meet her back at her house with a ride at 5:30. Bailey packed 2 suitcases and had a rather large carry-on. At around 5:30 a limo pulled up in the drive way with Zac in it and put Bailey's suitcases in the trunk then they were on their way to the airport.

Z- "Are you excited?"

B- "Yeah but I'm gonna miss my family and friends I mean I didn't even tell Lily I was leaving she's going to be so mad when I tell her on the phone."

Z- "But you had to leave it was either now or never."

B- "Yeah I know but still. Do you actually think I will be able to be an extra?"

Z- "Of course you don't have to be an actor/actress to be an extra."

B- "Cool do you think I will be able to work with you a lot?"

Z- "If you want to." 

Then he leaned over and kissed her for about the rest of the drive. They got out and got right on the plane in first class. On the ride there Bailey rested her head on Zac's shoulder and they both slept the whole ride. Zac woke up about 10 minutes before they landed when Bailey was still sleeping so he kissed her lightly on the lips and she woke up. They and got off the plane got their suitcases from baggage claim then were greeted by a limo when they walked out of the airport. In the car Bailey was very excited about getting to be in a movie so she couldn't stop talking in the car.

B- "What is the movie going to be about?"

Z- "I don't know."

B- "How long is it gonna be?"  
Z- "I don't know."

B- "You are totally useless."

Z- "Oh I'm totally hurt."

B- "Oh I'm so sorry. Can I fix it?"

Z- "Maybe"

Then they started to kiss passionately in the back of the limo. He started to reach to put his hands under her shirt (he couldn't take it off the driver might see) and she didn't stop him she just put her hands around him and they stayed like that kissing the rest of the way home. When they got to the hotel they got out grabbed their bags checked in really fast and ran up stairs to their room. Once they got there they automatically started kissing again and Zac led her over to the king bed he fell over so Bailey was on top of him and started taking off her shirt then she took his off. Zac started to take her skirt of but she stopped him and said "not yet". The rest of the night they lay there kissing. Bailey woke up first with Zac wrapped around her she slowly eased her way from his grip to take a shower. When she got out of the shower Zac was still asleep so she unpacked her suitcases. Then Zac woke up and took a shower. When he got out he unpacked his things as well while Bailey was watching TV. Then he sat next her and started talking.

Z- "So last night was fun."

B- "Yeah it was sorry about not…well you know."

Z- "That's fine I understand."

B- "Aww thanks. You know that's why I love you."covers her mouth

Z-pulling her hand away "I love you too."

Both start kissing then the doorbell rings so Zac gets up to answer it. It is room service with the breakfast that Bailey ordered. Zac pays the man then he leaves and Zac brings the breakfast to Bailey.

B- "Sorry I got hungry."

Z- "That's ok. Think of this as a vacation you can get anything you want."

B- "Oh you're so sweet thank you."

Starts kissing him again but the doorbell rings once again. Zac gets up to get it and it is Ashley.

Z- "Hey Ash."

T- "Hey Zac you ready?"

Z- "We have to go already?"

T- "Duh."

Z- "Okay I'll be right down."

T- "Okay but don't take too long. Bye."

She leaves and Zac goes back to kiss Bailey again but she pushes him away and says "we have to go" so he agrees and they get dressed and leave. Once in the elevator Zac starts to kiss her again and this time she lets him for a little then pushes him away an says

B- "We're almost down"

Z- "Fine."

The elevator doors open and they are greeted by…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-** The Cheerleader

… Vanessa, Lucas, Ashley, Corbin, and Monique.

Z- "Hey guys."

T- "Hey Zac and is she with you?"  
Z- "Oh yeah guys this is Bailey she is going to be an extra."

T and Vanessa (V)together- "Oh"sounding disappointed as Zac wrapped his arm around Bailey.hint hint

Z "Come on lets get a move on."

So they all headed out to the limo waiting for them. On the car ride there no one talked. When they got there Zac had showed Bailey around the whole site and signed her up for a main extra part (sorry I didn't know how to say that I mean a part like that blonde cheerleader had in HSM) then lead her to the room she was supposed to be in and left. It was a big room Zac had left Bailey in and there were some girls dressed as cheerleaders in it. Since Bailey figured she would have to be working with these girls she went over and tried to be friendly.

B "Hey girls what's up?"

What looked like the head cheerleader "Hi I'm Sara and we're the cheerleaders here at East High."All the girls start laughing girl continues "Sorry we don't associate with girls who aren't cheerleaders." girl turns and starts talking to her friends again

So Bailey starts to leave but one of the cheerleaders runs over and stops her.

Nice cheerleader "Hey sorry about her she's a . I'm Alexa and you are?"

B "Oh hi I'm Bailey. Is she always like that?"

Alexa Smith(S) "Yeah you get use to it after a while. So how did you get a part here on HSM 2?"

B "I'm dating Zac."

S "Oh nice. Well I gotta run but I'll see ya around."

B "Bye."

Then Alexa ran back to the group of cheerleaders so Bailey went and sat down on the bleachers and waited for instructions or an instructor. Finally after about a half an hour a man about 25 came in and told all the quotecheerleadersquote to line up. So Bailey got in line after about 10 minutes there were only Bailey and some other girl left in line to be separated. Bailey got put with Alexa, Sara and some of the other cheerleaders.

Sara talking to instructor "This must be a mistake she can't possibly be a head cheerleader."

Instructor "Sorry she was signed up to be put in the head cheerleader group."

Sara "But she's not even dressed right." Bailey looked at herself and Sara was right she was in jeans and a polo and the other girls in her group were wearing cheerleader outfits

Instructor "She will be soon."

And on that note he handed Bailey a cheerleader outfit and pointed her in the direction of the changing rooms. Bailey left the gym and could hear Sara still complaining all the way to the changing rooms. When she got in the changing rooms she was the only one there so she didn't even bother changing in a stall. She changed and left when she got back the groups were already warming up on different sides of the gym. She walked over to Alexa and started warming up also. The instructor came over to Bailey's group first, showed them the routine, and left them to practice. Bailey got the routine right away and had it basically perfect when the instructor who's name is Jason came back over. HE gave each of the girls a piece of paper on it. Bailey's sheet had about 20 lines on it and she realized it was her script. She was amazed at how many lines she had jut for a cheerleader. They finished up practicing and were told they could leave and to be back at the gym tomorrow at 9 for rehearsal as a group. Bailey left the gym and went to the tree by Zac's trailer which is where he told her to wait for him. He came over about 5 minutes later and asked her how the auditions went.

Z "How'd it go?"

B "Fine I have to be back at the gym tomorrow at 9, you?"

Z "Good, umm I have to stay here until 6pm so Franz herepoints to limo driver will take to anywhere you want to go until 6pm then he will pick me up and we can go to dinner or a movie or something. Ok?"

B "Yeah that's fine. I love you. Bye."

Z "Love you too bye."

He leans down and kisses her for about 30 seconds then waves to Franz and walks back inside. Bailey gets into the limo, thinks about where she wants to go, and tells Franz to take her back to the hotel so she can change into her bikini then walk down to the beach. So he's takes her back she goes up changes, puts on sunscreen, grabs a towel, and heads back down. She tells Franz she can walk to the beach and to come get her at 5:30 to give her time to change then walks down to the beach. When she gets there she lays down her towel and sits down to tan.

Mean while back with Zac

Zac has to learn millions of more dances many more than High School Musical 1 and he is so sore it is 5:30 and he can't wait to hold Bailey in his arms again. Vanessa and Ashley are all over him flirting with him and he is getting annoyed but he finally has to learn a basketball scene and gets away form them.

Corbin(C) "Hey dude what's up. You look beat."

Z "I forgot how hard the whole dancing thing was."Both laugh

C "Yeah who hasn't? Come on lets play some b-ball until Kenny gets here to show up the moves."

Z "Ok."

So they start tossing the ball around until…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8-** A salad

…Kenny Ortega came in and shoed them the moves to the new basketball scene. About 30 minutes later Zac was done and waiting outside by the tree for Bailey and Franz. They drove by about 2 minutes later and picked up Zac then headed to Café la Quirt the only restaurant the Bailey knew of. On the ride there Bailey told Zac about her routine, lines, and her new cheerleader friend Alexa. Than Zac told Bailey about his day. When they got to the restaurant Zac helped Bailey out of the limo, went inside, and got them a table. About 2 minutes later a waitress came by and dropped of their menus.

Z "So what are you going to have?"  
B "I don't know I'm not really hungry maybe a salad."  
Z "Come on you have to eat more than a salad."

B "No really I had a big lunch."

Z "Fine but you better not go bulimic on me."

BHitting Zac lightly on the arm "Oh Zac don't be ridiculous I'm just not very hungry."

Z "Okay ok don't be abusive."

So they ordered their food, Bailey got a creaser salad and Zac order a whole lobster. Bailey gave him that "Are you crazy?" look and all Zac said was "Hey I didn't have any lunch". They got their food, ate, and then left.

Z "So do you wanna go back to the hotel or somewhere else?"

B "I'm pretty tired let's just go back to the hotel."

Z "Okay whatever you want"Tells Franz to take them back to the hotel

B "Oh you're so sweet baby."

Bailey leans over and kisses Zac. She starts to pull away but Zac pulls her back. They kissed for about 5 minutes then Bailey just laid her head on Zac's shoulder and almost fell asleep because she was so tired. She felt so safe lying next to Zac she could tell he understood she didn't wanna go too fast. She could tell she was having very strong feelings for him and that he was the real deal. They arrived at the hotel and Zac helped Bailey out of the limo and up to the room where he laid her down on the bed. He changed his clothe than got into bed with Bailey, cuddled up real close to her and said "I love you Bailey" to which she replied "I love you too Zac" then both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Zac woke up before Bailey because he had to be back at the studio before Bailey. He took a shower then wrote Bailey a note saying Franz would be outside the hotel at 8:50 to take her to the studio and that he loved her then left.

Bailey woke up at about 8:15, read Zac's note, took a shower, and then got dressed. Since it was already 8:45 she decided to go down and check if Franz was already there which he was. She got in the limo and Franz took her to the studio. On her way to the cheerleader gym she passed the basketball gym and saw Zac practicing. She stood there for a few minutes before realizing she was going to be late so she went onto her own gym. When she got there she went into the locker room got changed than went back out again. When she came back Alexa was running towards her yelling something.

S "Oh my gosh guess what?"

B "What?"

S "Sara got into…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9-** The Big News

Alexa Continues "… a car crash. She has a broken arm and leg which means she be in the movie and you're taking her place as head cheerleader in the movie!"

B "Oh my gosh! Are you serious?"

S "Of course I am. Come on the instructor needs to give you your new script."

B "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I am totally speechless."

S "That's okay you don't have to talk yet you just have to dance and memorize more lines."

B "Oh yeah more lines. Oh I can't wait to tell Zac!"  
S "He already knows he's the one who suggested you take her place."

B "Oh my gosh I love him so much!"

Alexa pulled Bailey over to the instructor who gave Bailey her new script which was considerably larger than her old one. The she was taught the few extra dance moves she needed to know and was left to practice.

Meanwhile with Zac

C "Hey man!"  
Z "Oh hey Corbin."

C "You okay?"

Z "Yeah I'm just a little worried."

C "About what? You are doing great at all the dancing."

Z "No not about that. I got Bailey a bigger part because the girl who originally had the part got in an accident and I'm not sure if she'll be happy or mad about it."

C "Why wouldn't she be happy? Come on man let's practice the b-ball routine."

Z "Yeah okay I guess you're right."

So Corbin and Zac practiced the basketball routine until Kenny came in and told them it was time to practice the finale. So they left the basketball gym and walked into the huge finale gym. Everyone was there including Vanessa & Ashley who, as Zac had predicted, immediately walked over to him and started flirting. Zac was nice about it and pretty much just ignored them. They finally stopped when Kenny started teaching them the finale. Since it was so long he only taught them the first part that day and than they were allowed to go.

Bailey also finished practice around the same time as Zac so they met up at the tree. Zac was already there and Bailey ran into his arms and kissed him so passionately that he almost fell over.

Z "What was that for?"

B "You got me the part."  
Z "Oh yeah you're not mad?  
B "Mad? Why would I be mad?"

Z "I don't know mores lines and stuff but I'm glad you're happy. How did it go?"  
B "Oh my gosh it was so great but I'll tell you bout it in the car. Can we go out to eat to celebrate?"

Z "Of course let's go! They got in the limo "So where do you wanna go?"

B "I don't know the only place I knew was Café La Quirt."

Z "Ok then I'll surprise you." Whispers to Franz then he starts driving.

B "Ooooh I love surprises."

Z "Really? What about this?"

Then he leaned over to Bailey and starting kissing her then she laid down on the seat still kissing. But her phone suddenly rang.

B "It's my mom, hold on."

Z "Poop"

BMaking a face at Zac and answering her phone "Hey Mom."

M "Hey sweetie."

B "What's up?"

M "I have some big news! I'm…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10-** A voicemail

MContinues "… pregnant!"

B "Oh my gosh mom I'm coming home immediately!"

M "No no sweetie the baby's not due for another 5 months. Stay with Zac finish filming High School Musical 2, and then you can come home."

B "Okay fine, promise you'll keep me updated?"

M "Promise! Okay honey I have to go."

B "Okay bye mom I love you!"  
M "Love you too sweetie bye."

Bailey hung up the phone and told Zac about her mom. He said…

Z "Oh that's great let's celebrate!"

B "Zac we're already celebrating! Remember?"

Z "Oh yeah well now we have two reasons to celebrate so we can celebrate twice as long. We're here."

B "Oh yeah the surprise. So where are we?"

Z "Soup Plantation. It's a buffet."  
B "Oh Zac you're so great I love buffets!"

So they got out of the limo and went into Soup Plantation. They got their food, ate, and then left. Once they were back in the limo Zac asked Bailey where she wanted to go and she said "just back to the hotel." So they drove back to the hotel in silence. When they got there they walked up to the hotel room in silence as well. When they got there both were very tired so they just changed and went to bed.

The next morning Bailey woke up before Zac because she had to be at the studio at the same time as Zac since she got the new part. She got up, took a shower, and got dressed when she came out of the bathroom Zac was up watching TV.

Z "Took ya long enough."

B "Oh shut up!"

Z "Okay I'm gonna take a shower then we can head out to the studio. Okay?

B "Okay."

Bailey watched TV and had a bowl of cereal while Zac took a shower. When he came out they left, went downstairs, got in the limo, and left for the studio. When they got to the studio Zac went right and Bailey went left both promising to meet up at the big olive tree at noon for some lunch.

When Bailey walked into the gym she changed then started practicing. Alexa walked over to Bailey and asked is she wanted to run lines with her and Bailey said "Sure". SO they sat on the bleachers running lines.

Meanwhile

Zac was having trouble getting any practice in on the finale because Vanessa and Ashley were hanging all over him. He kept trying to push them off and get them to practice the finale but all they wanted was him. Finally Kenny came in and organized everybody. Zac practiced the finale for a little while then he was taken to the basketball gym to practice the basketball scene.

Meanwhile

B "Oh my gosh it's 11:45am I gotta go but I'll be back later."

S "Okay I'll see ya later."

Bailey changed her clothes and then ran to the tree. Luckily Zac wasn't there yet so she could fix her hair up a little form running out of the gym. Zac arrived about 1 minute later still in his basketball shorts.

Z "Alright I got 30 minutes let's get some sandwiches.

B "Okay that sounds good to me. Where?"

Z "There is a little stand on the other side of the road."  
B "Alright let's get going I'm getting hungry."

Z "Okay. This way."

They walked to the sandwich stand, got their sandwiches, sat down at the plastic tables by the stand, and ate. A little girl came up to Zac and asked if he was Troy Bolton and he said yeah and she said oh hi I'm Isabela. He gave the little girl and autograph and her mom took a picture of Zac hugging the little girl, then he gave her a kiss on the cheek and said it was nice meeting you Isabela.

B "Aww she was so cute."

Z "Yeah I know I love making my fans happy."

B "Aww you're so sweet. But anyway how's everything going with the finale?"

Z "Good what about you?"

B "Good I've basically got my routine memorized and my instructor says Kenny is gonna teach us the finale soon."

Z "Sounds like everything is going great. Have you gotten another call from your mom yet?"

B "No but I think I'll call her right now."

Z "Okay."

Bailey picked up her cell phone, dialed her mom's cell number, and got her machine. She left this message: "Hey mom it's me Bailey. I'm doing fine. I was just wondering if anything happened with the baby. Call me soon." Then hung up.

Z "Machine?"  
B "Yeah."

Z "Sure hope she's okay."  
B "She's probably just watching TV." More trying to convince herself rather then Zac.

Z "Yeah come on we should probably get back to the studio."  
B "Yeah you're right let's go."

They left the sandwich stand and headed back to the studio. When they got there they parted again. Bailey changed and started practicing again. The instructor came in and told them to follow him to the finale gym. When they got there Bailey spotted Zac and waved, and Zac waved back. Kenny lined everyone up (Bailey was really close to Zac) and then taught them part one of the finale. Then he left them with his assistant to practice. While they were practicing Bailey heard her cell phone ring but since she couldn't answer it she just waited to hear the beep signaling she has a new voicemail which she heard. After practice she listened to her voicemail and it was from her mom saying she had big news and to call her A.S.A.P. So she did.

M "Hello."

B "Hey mom you said to call."

M "Oh yeah well I got your message and I do have some big news on the baby."  
B "What?"  
M "The baby is…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh yeah and to recap Bailey's mom is pregnant and the last line of the last chapter was: "The baby is a…"**

**Chapter 11-** More Than One

MContinues "… a twin!"

B "What?"  
M "I'm having twins again!"

B "Oh my gosh mom that is so great!"  
M "Yeah I know!"

B "Well do you feel okay?"

M "Yeah I feel great but I have to go to the doctors now for a check up. I'll call you tomorrow with an update!"

B "Okay bye mom I love you!"

M "Love you too bye."

Bailey hung up the phone in aw. Then Zac walked up to her.

Z "What's up?"

B "My mom's having twins."still unable to believe it herself

Z "Oh my gosh that's great!"

B "Yeah but that'll be 5 kids."

Z "Yeah but you and Jesse are gonna help out aren't you?"

B "Of course my brother and I are gonna help out. I guess it'll be fine."

Z "Come on let's go back to the hotel and order room service for dinner."

B "Okay that sounds nice."

So they got into the limo and went back to the hotel. When that got to their room on the 44th floor Zac told Bailey to pick anything she wanted from room service. She picked clam chowder soup, a caesar salad, a lobster, and a chocolate cake for her and Zac to share. They got their food about 10 minutes later and sat eating it on the couch watching TV. They watched some scary movies and Bailey pretended to be scared so she could cuddle up really close next to Zac. They fell asleep like that until the next morning. Zac only woke up when his cell phone started ringing.

Z "Hello."

Voice "Hey Zac Kenny is sick today so don't bother coming to the studio. Can you tell Bailey also?"

Z "Yeah okay sure thanks."

Voice "Bye."  
Z "Bye."Hangs up

BWoke up when the phone rang also "Who was that?"

Z "It was your instructor he said Kenny is sick today which means we have a whole day together."

B "Ooh I like the sound of that. What are we gonna do?"

Z "We could go to the beach for the whole day."

B "Okay let me take a shower than we can go."

Z "Why would you take a shower and than get into salt water?"

B "Because I feel all dirty right now. It's a girl thing."  
Z "Alright don't take too long though."

B "I won't I promise."

So 10 minutes later they were out the door and heading for the beach. When they got there Zac automatically went into the water but Bailey laid down on her towel.

Z "Come on swim with me!"

B "Maybe later."

Just then her phone rang and it was Lily.

B "Hey Lil!"

L "Hey girl what's up?"

B "I'm at the beach with Zac."

L "Very nice! What happened to High School Musical 2?"

B "My mo told you didn't she?"

L "Yeah but I'm cool with it."

B "Lil you are so great. Anyway the director was sick today. What about what are you up to?"

L "Nothing much just hanging around. My little sister got a boyfriend."

B "Cool."

L "No lame. My little sister has a boyfriend and I don't."

B "Ooh are we a little jealous? What's his name?"

L "I'm not jealous. I'm not sure I think its Dylan something or other."

B "Oh that's cool I have to go Zac is begging me to come in the water."

L "Okay see ya later babe have fun."

B "Bye."

She hung up the phone and ran into the water into Zac's arms! (Once you finish reading this chapter you have to look at the topic under pictures called New Popstar Mag. To see what I mean by into his arms.)

Z "Who was that?"  
B "Lily she was just calling to say hi."

Z "Is that all?"

B "Oh yeah her little sister has a boyfriend.  
Z "That's cool does Lily have one?"

B "No."

Z "Oh that's pretty lame."

B "Shut up she already knows its lame. His name is Dylan. Isn't that your brother's name?

Z "Yeah but he already has a girlfriend and has for a year now."

B "Oh that's cool. This water is cold."

Z "Do you need to be warmed up?"

B "No! I need to get outta this water."

Z "Oh come on stay. I'll hold you close to my body to warm you up!"

B "Sounds good to me."

Zac held her in is arms and fell into the water getting her completely wet. Bailey got him back by dunking him. They played around in the water and on the beach for the rest of the day. They went back to the hotel around 7pm after a long walk on the beach hand in hand. They ordered some dinner and then fell asleep from their busy day (lol).

The next few weeks went by smoothly. Bailey talking to Lily and her mom regularly and Zac continued to be bombarded by Vanessa and Ashley. High School Musical 2 was going well also, they had started filming it.

On the last day of filming, the day before Bailey and Zac left for San Luis Obispo. Bailey's cell phone rang on her break from filming the finale.

B "Hello?"

M "Honey the twins are coming earlier than we thought."

B "What? When? Why? How? Who?"

M "Relax. I've just been pregnant longer than we thought. The doctor says the babies are due in one month."

B "What? Oh my gosh I'm coming home right now."

M "Honey you can't come home. You'll be home tomorrow I promise you won't miss a thing. I mean they're not due for a month."

B "They could be early."

M "No you're staying end of discussion."and with that her mom hung up the phone with out saying good bye.

ZSitting beside her on the bleachers "What's up?"

B "The twins are due in a month instead of like 3."

Z "That's great why are you so upset?"

B "Lots can happen in the last few months of pregnancy and I don't want to miss a thing."

Z "I'm sure you won't."

B "Yeah I guess you're right but I'll still feel better once we're home and I'm with my mom."

Z "Yeah… come on the break is over."

They finished the finale up and were finally free to go forever! (lol)

The next morning Bailey got up at 7am and got strait to packing even thought their plane didn't leave until 11:45pm. Zac woke up once Bailey had finished packing and taken a shower which was around 8:30am. After Zac had finished packing and taken a shower as well at 10:30am they checked out of the hotel and left. They decided to get something to eat on the way to the airport or at the airport. They ended up stopping at a nice brunch restaurant. When they got to the airport it was 11:15 so they checked their luggage, got their tickets, and went to their gate. They waited for about 15 minutes before boarding first class. On the ride they were so tired from that whole month that they slept the whole way. Whey they got there Bailey's brother, Jesse, was waiting for them with a worried and hurried look on his face.

B "Jesse what's wrong?"

J "Mom's water broke." (I hope you all know what that means if not it means the baby or babies in this case are getting close to being born.)

B "Oh my gosh we gotta hurry."

J "Yeah I know come on we gotta get your bags."

They hurried to baggage claim, got their bags, and speed out of the airport. The car ride to the hospital was tense and silent.

When they got there Jesse lead them to Bailey's mom's room, obviously Jesse had already been to the hospital and had been told to go get Bailey and Zac.

B "Oh my gosh mom are you okay?"

M "I'm fine honey. I guess the twins are coming a lot earlier than we thought."

Z "Bailey I'm gonna go get some snacks. You want something?"

B "Sure I want a Twix."

Z "Ok I'll be right back" leaves

M "Honey I need to tell you something."

B "What?"

M "The twins aren't…"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12-** Cougar

MContinues "… your father's children."

B "What you and dad got divorced?"

M "Hey I didn't say that I said they weren't his kids. I had an argument with him a long time ago so I went out got a little drunk and got pregnant."

B "What mom how could you do that?"

M "I don't know but I don't want your father to find out he'll be crushed."

B "WHAT? Dad doesn't know?"

M "Well no and I'd prefer he didn't find out."

B "You have to tell him!"

M "Why?"

B "I can't believe I have to tell my own MOTHER this! Because he is gonna realize they don't' look anything like him."

M "Fine I'll tell him. He's on his way over Jesse called him when he went to get you and Zac."

B "Thank you. Do you even know who their dad is?"

M "Yeah but I haven't seen him sense that night. Do you think I should tell him too?"  
B "NO just raise the twins as if they were actually your and dad's children. I was just wondering what he looked like cause… well you know I don't want the twins to be like ugly or something."

MLaughs "No don't worry honey he was good looking."

B "Well I guess that is good."

ZWalking in "What's good?"

BJumping because Zac scare her "Oh nothing. You scared me."

Z "Sorry."

BTurning back to her mom "So do we know the genders yet?"

M "Nope we want to be surprised."

B "Oh."

M "But your dad and I decided to let Jesse and you name them."

B "Really oh mom I'm so honored."

M "Just don't name them something you're gonna regret."

B "I won't, oh hey dad."

Dad (D)Walking in "Hey honey."

B "Thank you so much for letting me name one of the twins."

D "Oh your mom told you?"

B "Yeah and I'm so excited!"

D "Well be careful you don't want to regret your choice."

B "I know mom already told me."

M "Ah honey my 1st contraction!"

DPressing the nurse button "Its okay honey just breathe." Turning to Bailey and Zac "I think you guys better go out into the waiting room with Jesse."

B "Okay bye mom I love you. Good luck."

M "Thanks honey."

As Bailey and Zac left a nurse cam bustling in. The next 2 hours were very boring it was just Jesse, Zac, and Bailey because Adrian went over to a friend souse for the night. Zac and Bailey played almost every "car" game imaginable such as 20 questions, hang man, dot to dot, and I spy. When finally Bailey's dad came out in a doctor's suit.

D "Bailey, Jesse, you have two new baby brothers!"

B "Wow that was a fast labor."

B "Yeah we were surprised too but they are both here and they are both healthy."

B "Wait did you say two new BROTHERS?"

D "Yep."

B "You mean I'm still the only girl."

D "Looks like it."

B "Oh great" sarcastically

D "So what do you think you are gonna name them?"

B "Oh my gosh I totally forgot how long do we have to decide?"

D "About 10 minutes."

B "Are you serious?"

D "Yeah. Okay I gotta go back to see your mom. I'll be back in 10 minutes for the names. And then you guys can see them."

B "Okay" Turning back to Zac and Jesse as her dad walking away "Do you have any ideas for names?"

J "I was thinking about Cougar."

B "Are you serious?"

J "Yeah why not?"

B "Because it's weird."

J "Fine I'll choose something different."

B "Thank you."

For the next couple of minutes Bailey and Jesse contemplated and argued over names. Finally they decided on two. They waited for their Dad to come back very impatiently and finally he came back.

D "Got names?" Laughing at his own joke."

B "Yeah mine is…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13-** Identical

BContinues "... Drake!"

J "And mine is Connor!"

D "Oh those are great what about middle names?"

B "We get to pick middle names too?"

D "Of course! You better think quickly while we walk."

They walked in silence to the nursery window. Bailey and Jesse were both thinking about middle names. By the time they had gotten there they had both come up with one.

D "Decided yet?"

B "Yeah mine is Drake Alexander Cooper."She gave Zac a smile and she hugged him close.(If you guys didn't get that one of Zac's middle names is Alexander and she names the baby after him)

J "And mine is Connor Taylor Cooper."

D "Very nice. Do you guys wanna chose which twins get which name?"

B "Really?"

D "Duh."

B "Ok dad don't ever say that again. And oh my gosh of course we do."

D "Ok I won't" Winks

J "Hey dad are the twins identical?"

D "Yep they sure are."

B "Oh my gosh I wish I had an identical twin."

J "Uh hello."

B "We're not identical."

J "Whatever."

They walked up to the window and their dad pointed out the twins. They decided on which twin would get which name (There is a picture at the end of the chapter of two babies I just got off the internet but I thought it would make things cuter so the one on the right is Drake and the one on the left is Connor) then they were allowed to see Mrs. Cooper. At first everyone came in and congratulated her and told her about the names then everyone left to see the twins again except Bailey.

B "Did you tell dad?"

M "No not yet my labor went so fast I didn't have time besides I want to make sure they really aren't his first."

B "Mom you can't keep putting it off. How are you gonna find out if they are his or not?"

M "Just a simple blood test on him and the twins. He won't think anything is up because we had it done on you, Jesse, and Adrian when you guys were born."

B "How long do we have to wait to find out?"

M "Well they will do the tests in about 2 weeks then we should get a phone call about 2 to 3 days later with the results."

B "2 weeks?"

M "Yes sweetheart 2 weeks could you keep quiet for long?"

B "Fine, I'm gonna go find Zac and go home and unpack. I'll come back around 8."

M "Ok sweetheart."

Bailey left her mom's room, found Zac, told Jesse she was taking his car home, and then left with Zac. When they got to her house she unpacked, took a shower, went downstairs, and found Zac asleep on her couch. She walked over and curled up next to him.

Z "Have a nice shower?" Sleepily

B "Yeah go back to sleep I'm tired too."

Z "I wasn't sleeping."

B "Sure you weren't"

They slept on the couch together until about 7:30 when Bailey's cell phone went off.

B "Hello."

J "Hey, mom and the twins are being released tomorrow at noon because so you don't have to come back here tonight. Mom just wants you to stay home and rest."

B "Okay bye."

J "Bye."

ZWoke up when cell phone rang "Who was that?"

B "Jesse he said mom and the twins are gonna be released tomorrow so we should just stay home and rest."

Z "Okay but I have to go unpack my stuff also."

B "Do you have to go?"

Z "Yeah but you can come with."

B "Okay let's go before I fall asleep again."

They got up and left for Zac's house. In the car they were still so tired they just listened to the radio. When they got there Zac unpacked him stuff and took a shower while Bailey laid on his bed falling asleep. By the time Zac was finished Bailey was out so he laid down next to her and fell asleep also. They slept soundlessly the whole night and part of the morning. They only woke up because Bailey's cell phone rang.

B "Hello"

J "B where are you dad had to go back to work and we need you."

B "You guys are home already?

J "Yeah its noon."

B "Its noon already?"

J "Yeah now hurry up and get home!"

B "Sorry lost track of time I'll be right over." hangs up

B "Zac I gotta go home."

Z "Why?"

B "My mom and twins are home already."

Z "Okay just call me as soon as you can."

B "I will I love you bye." Kisses him on the lips passionately

Zbreaking off the kiss "I love you too bye."

Bailey got into her car and left. When she got home the twins were awake and Adrian was home.

B "Hey guys sorry I wasn't here when you got home."

J "That's fine help mom with the twins and I'll gonna take Adrian to the park or something."

B "Alright."

For the next couple of days Bailey was very busy with Drake and Connor. So busy that she forgot to call Zac and couldn't answer his calls when he called her. Finally Zac decided to come by the house to see what was up.

BAnswering the door with Connor in her hands "Oh hey Zac."

Z "Hey what's up?"

B "Nothing much you know infants are a lot of work."

Z "You never called me or answered when I called you."

B "Sorry I've been really busy."

Z "Can we hang out now?"

B "I can't I've still gotta help my mom."

Z "Can't Jesse do it for a little?"

B "No Jesse is taking care of Adrian."

Z "But I really miss you and I wanna spend some time with you."

B "Well I miss you too but right now my family needs me."

Z "You can't even take a little break?"

B "No Zac and you need to stop pushing this."

Z "I'm not pushing anything I just wanna spend some time with my girlfriend is that such a crime?"

B "No but it is a crime to try to pull your girlfriend away from her family when they need her most."

Z "I'm not pulling you away…"

BInterrupting Zac "No Zac save it I don't wanna hear it. Just leave and come back when you've grown up a little." Shuts door in Zac's face.

Zac stood in front of Bailey's house for about 5 minutes thinking about what had just happened. Then he slowly walked back to his car and drove home.


End file.
